


Aku Cinta Kamu, Magnus Bane

by Manwameldiel



Series: Malec short stories [1]
Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MY BABIES, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec moves back in with Magnus, happens after city of heavenly fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku Cinta Kamu, Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

> *Not related to the Shadowhunter tv series at all, started writing it before that* SPOILERS for tmi books, mentions of things that happened in one story of tbc*

Alec unpacked his things, he was living with Magnus again. Things were finally getting better. The war was over and people were getting used to simpler life again.  
As he emptied the bag, clothing after clothing, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Alec and he felt Magnus' lips press a kiss on his neck. "Welcome home" he whispered in Alec's ear. "Thank you" Alec whispered back, smiling, as he leaned into Magnus' touch and sighed. He had missed this feeling, the feeling of being safe in the arms of the one he loved the most in this world.  
Alec could feel Magnus' heartbeat against his back. Warlock heartbeats were naturally slower than any other heartbeat, Alec had been concerned first he felt Magnus' heartbeat, but after finding out it was normal for warlocks to have slow heartbeats it felt calming. Alec noticed Magnus was holding something, dark clothing, like one of his…  
Alec realised what it was, it was the sweater he had left. He turned around and Magnus took one step back to make sure Alec could see what he was holding. “I was wondering you might want this back” Magnus said as he extended his hand towards Alec who took the sweater. Something was different, he noticed. A little grin, that very soon turned into a smile, spread across his lips as he saw what was different. The sweater wasn't really black, but a very dark indigo, with glitter here and there, like stars spread across the night sky. “Will you put it on for me? Let me see if I improved it? I think I did” “When did you do this?” Alec asked as he looked at his boyfriend. “Just now. I can't allow you to always wear identical clothes”. “Well, what I'm wearing now is a shirt and that is not identical to a sweater” Magnus grinned. “Just try it on for me, please?” the look Magnus gave him made him blush as he turned to put the, once black now indigo and glittery, sweater down on the bed amongst the other clothes, who had not yet been touched by Magnus' magic. He unbuttoned his shirt, feeling Magnus' gaze still on him, he looked up at his boyfriend. “What?” Magnus asked. “I have you seen shirtless many times before, I even saw you shirtless on our first date” Alec blushed as he remembered. “That was only because I had dropped my drink and had to borrow one of your T-shirts” “I remember when I saw you then, I was absolutely captivated, you were so beautiful” Alec blushed even more as he looked down at the floor. “You still are. Even more now than you were then if anything”. “What made you say that all of a sudden?” Alec asked. “Because I feel like I didn't say things like that often enough to you before, you need to know, and you need to know that daily, that you are beautiful and wonderful and I love you”. Magnus was standing right beside him now and as Alec looked up he saw Magnus looking at him, smiling. The warmest of smiles and Alec couldn't help himself and kissed his boyfriend. He could feel his boyfriend still smiling as they kissed. Magnus put one hand on Alec's waist and the other one on the back of his neck. Alec put his hands on Magnus' side as he deepened the kiss.  
~  
As they kissed, Magnus' hand travelled down Alec's collarbone and landed on his heart. He wasn't sure why but it was something he almost always did, and the one time he hadn't done it, Alec had taken Mgnus' hand that had been cupping his cheek and put it there over his heart. After that Magnus always had his right hand resting on top of Alec's heart whenever they kissed.  
However, this time two things surprised Magnus, one: Alec jumped back, he had never done so before whenever Magnus placed his hand on top of his boyfriend's heart and two: there was something there, on Alec's left breast, like a scar, only it wasn't a normal scar, Magnus could feel that, they felt like some runes. His heartbeat raised as he looked down at Alec's chest.  
Alec swiftly turned around, grabbed his toothbrush from his bag and faced Magnus again. "I'm just gonna put this in the bathroom" he said hastily and turned to walk away. "What's that?" Magnus asked when Alec was about halfway to the bathroom. "Hm? What is what?" Alec asked and turned around. "Over your heart, Alexander" Magnus was freaking out and it showed by how his fists were clenched.  
Alec simply stood there, not wanting to look at Magnus who walked towards him, slowly. When Magnus stood only inches away from Alec he raised his hand and moved the fabric of the shirt away from Alec's left breast.  
Two runes, that was what he saw. Two fading runes almost covering each other. Magnus had known his share of shadowhunters in his life so he knew exactly what those two runes were. One stood for strength and the other one was an iratze, the healing rune.  
He swallowed hard before asking "When did you...?" He didn't make it further, Magnus wanted to look his boyfriend in the eye, but Alec was still staring at the floor. "I... I drew them there after..." he didn't need to finish, Magnus knew exactly how that sentence would end. Alec had drawn those runes there after Magnus had broken up with Alec, told him to take all of his stuff and leave, when he broke Alec's heart. Magnus felt tears starting to blur his vision, he was not going to cry right now, he thought to himself, but the tears started running against his will.  
~  
When Alec heard a sob come from Magnus, that's when he looked up at him and saw that his boyfriend was crying, silent tears were making their way down his cheeks. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry. My darling, I am so sorry. I... I just..." Magnus closed his eyes and lowered his head. The look on Magnus made Alec want to cry as well, but all he did was wrapping his arms around Magnus and closing the gap between them. It didn't take long for Magnus to return the embrace, his fists still clenched. Alec wanted to say "It's okay" but that wasn't true, it wasn't okay. Magnus had broken him more than anyone had ever done. He had made him fly and then crashed him hard on the ground. But, Alec did still love him and he knew Magnus loved him back just as much and whatever happened in their past it was never to happen again. "I forgive you" Alec reassured his warlock. "I love you, Magnus Bane. I also haven't told you enough how much you mean to me. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, I never thought anyone could ever make me as happy as you have. Aku cinta kamu" the last words he whispered. They stood like this for a while longer, how long that while was neither of them knew. Eventually Alec turned his head to press his lips against Magnus' cheek, but said warlock turned his head as well so Alec's lips landed on Magnus'.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if I made any mistakes. Kudos and comments always appreciated and thank you so much for reading this, if you did. :)


End file.
